


第一天上班就被老板盯上了怎么办（一）

by dROPx5



Category: Original Work, 第一天上班就被老板盯上了怎么办【ABO】
Genre: ABO, M/M, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dROPx5/pseuds/dROPx5
Summary: （未完待咕短小篇，ABO，大脑斧Ax家养兔子O，清水混H（实际是为了GHS而H，后面甚至不想写剧情（这次尝试一下章节怎么用（舔唇跃跃欲试嘿嘿关于QY发的摸背假孕和揣仔，以及两个子宫……（这个还没写到大概是新人类和abo糅合的设定x纠结了半天是写野狼还是大脑斧……果然还是大脑斧可爱！大脑斧是个腹黑DD，兔子是个傻白甜GG性别分化时间不要在意，人类和动物形态的切换不要在意，看的ABO和新人类文太少了所以私设可能会有点多，在这里当做不知道好了w后期疯狂OOC今天也别在意细节呢亲指路：1-6清水，7开始准备GHS，9开始欺（cao）负（ku）兔兔(*/ω＼*)目前写完了11，晚安啦w
Kudos: 6





	第一天上班就被老板盯上了怎么办（一）

**Author's Note:**

> （未完待咕  
短小篇，ABO，大脑斧Ax家养兔子O，清水混H（实际是为了GHS而H，后面甚至不想写剧情  
（这次尝试一下章节怎么用（舔唇跃跃欲试嘿嘿
> 
> 关于QY发的摸背假孕和揣仔，以及两个子宫……（这个还没写到  
大概是新人类和abo糅合的设定x  
纠结了半天是写野狼还是大脑斧……果然还是大脑斧可爱！  
大脑斧是个腹黑DD，兔子是个傻白甜GG  
性别分化时间不要在意，人类和动物形态的切换不要在意，看的ABO和新人类文太少了所以私设可能会有点多，在这里当做不知道好了w  
后期疯狂OOC  
今天也别在意细节呢亲  
指路：1-6清水，7开始准备GHS，9开始欺（cao）负（ku）兔兔(*/ω＼*)  
目前写完了11，晚安啦w

1.  
某幼儿园的长耳朵宝宝里堆里混进去两只短耳朵宝宝。  
“我比你大！叫我哥哥！”短尾巴的小矮子拍拍胸脯，一脸傲娇。  
稍微高点的那个不服的撇嘴，做势要抱短尾巴：“我比你高。”  
“可是我比你大！你走开！不叫哥哥我就不给你抱抱！”短尾巴跳脚。  
山君终于向香软的小兔子屈服：“哥哥。”  
“诶！这就对了嘛！”白涂开心的抱住比他高一些的山君弟弟香香的啵唧了一口，“你真可爱，长大嫁给哥哥好不好？”  
“哥哥，我是不是也是个小兔子？”  
“对呀，你也是白色的，我也是白色的，你当然是小兔子啦！所以山君以后要当我的小媳妇儿！”  
“唔……”山君总觉得哪里不太对，但还是晕晕乎乎的被白涂拉到了一边。  
但是白涂还是不太习惯完全变成人，总爱在别的小朋友看不到的地方变成兔子撒欢的跑，山君就变成动物形态陪他瞎跑，俩个小家伙儿跑累了就窝到一起，山君帮白涂舔毛，白涂也毫无防备的用小嘴帮山君理毛。  
作为一个幼年新人类，原型是短耳兔子的白涂，丝毫没有意识到这个行为的危险性。  
于是终于有一天白涂的父母看到他们最小的儿子和一只白老虎睡在一起的时候差点晕厥，气的疯狂跳脚，打算把儿子捞出来。  
怪不得自己柔弱的Omega儿子身上总隐隐约约的有别的味道。  
合着这小白老虎还是个Alpha？  
两个Beta大兔子欲哭无泪，有些不敢上前。

2.  
白涂稀里糊涂的长到了二十多岁。  
今天是他职业生涯的第一天。  
作为一个血统优秀的短耳兔，并且性别为男的Omega，他有些害怕。  
听说同事老总是个大型食肉动物，还是个Alpha。  
他现在听同事的描述已经吓得要晕过去了。  
更刺激的是，他好像发现同事嘴里描述的老总……  
好像早上被他撞了……  
啥？！早晨他撞到的人真是老总？  
白涂当场吓到晕厥。

3.  
白涂以为上班第一天撞见老总什么的都是旧人类玛丽苏文里瞎编的套路，哪有那么巧？  
“你是，新来就晕倒的那个员工？”一位西装革履的男性坐在老总的位置上，独属于Alpha的霸道的信息素充满了办公室的每一个角落。  
白涂听见这句话，吓得耳朵都快出来了，一个字也不敢说，努力压了压帽子让自己冷静，空间内有些浓郁的清酒味让他更加局促。  
老总翻着终端里的员工资料，“呵，Omega是吗？怪不得这么脆弱。”  
“啧，兔子啊？”老总玩味的看着白涂，“白涂……”  
“山……山总……”白涂欲哭无泪，“我错了，我早晨是真的没注意，您大人不记小人过，放我一马……”  
白涂第一眼看到自己这个姓山老总觉得对方是个好人，现在看来并不是。  
他觉得山总的眼神好像会把他吃了。

4.  
山君见白涂没认出自己，有点失望，但是看着面前哆哆嗦嗦的小家伙，脑子里已经把小白兔软软的手感和味道回味了一遍。  
白涂的信息素味道和其它兔类Omega的不一样，他的味道像是雨后阳光下的树林，有青草和百花的清香，没那么甜腻的味道。  
山君想着，不由的暗笑。  
很好，小白兔还没被标记过。  
“你，过来。”说着山君关掉个人终端，释放着自己的信息素。  
“好，好。”白涂有些不自在，总觉得信息素的味道是不是有些浓？自己还没对哪个Alpha的信息素产生过反应，心想着：嗯，我还可以，稳住。  
“站那么远干嘛，站桌子前面！”山君故作严厉。  
白涂又僵硬的往前挪了几步，快要贴到山君的办公桌上。  
山君笑笑，干脆站起来，俯身向前，白涂吓得不敢动，看着山君的脸越来越大，最后嘴唇贴到自己的唇上。  
“惩罚你，做个临时标记。”  
白涂两眼一翻白，又晕过去了。

5.  
白涂醒来，发现自己旁边躺了一个成年男人。  
“山总……”白涂抽了抽嘴角，自己为什么在他床上？自己好像是晕过去了，还有就是为什么身上有些热……  
“嗯？”山君听见动静，迷糊地睁开眼又搂住白涂，“哥哥，别闹，再陪我睡会儿。”  
白涂怂成一团，因为太紧张变成了兔子就打算逃跑。  
上班第一天就被老总盯上，太可怕了！  
怀里的人儿猛地变成肥肥的毛团子，山君迷迷糊糊的也变成白虎形态，大爪子抱住小兔子白涂帮他舔毛，试图安抚瑟瑟发抖的小毛团。  
白涂已经被吓得麻木了，奔了奔脚努力的想挣脱。  
我要辞职，我要回家！我不干了！

6.  
“白涂！山总叫你！”  
白涂觉得自己身上有些发热发软，觉得自己应该是感冒了。听到这话忽的一个激灵，应了声好。  
最近白涂觉得自己身上发生了一些变化，他好像被山总做了临时标记，别的Alpha看自己的眼神都没那么炙热了，比芝麻还小的兔胆也不用总是太担心受怕，也算的上是好事？  
山总不仅给自己做标记，而且还经常有事没事来自己办公室视察，还就盯着自己看，弄得他一个差错都不敢有，还没事就释放点信息素勾引自己。  
白涂想想都想哭，心里暗骂禽兽。  
爸妈和哥哥姐姐们闻到自己身上的味道都一脸什么都懂的表情，为什么一点都不惊讶！  
而且他隐隐觉得，自己的发情期可能快到了。  
最近耳朵和尾巴经常频繁的不受控制的变出来，自己还总想生小兔子……  
听说他母亲当年发情就是这样。  
为什么自己不仅是Omega还是兔子啊！

7.  
白涂拿上自己的东西就打算跑了，他才不去找山总，自己这不是兔入虎口！  
白涂有些不自然的喘着气：“组长，我有点不舒服，下午请假去趟医院。”  
组长是个Alpha，见白涂脸上不自然的红，又闻到了独属于Omega的味道中混着一股淡淡的清酒味，想起他身上好像是有其他Alpha的临时标记，突然了然，一种过来人的口吻说道：“成，你先去找山总，他好像有急事找你。”  
他能有什么事！  
白涂随口一应，就跑出了办公室。  
山君在办公室等着有点不耐烦，便乘电梯下楼，刚到楼层就碰到了低头走进电梯的白涂。  
两种信息素碰撞的一瞬间，山君惊讶的望向白涂，只见白涂帽子上出现了两个小鼓包，面色潮红，喘息似有似无，山君忍着想把小白兔揉食进腹中的冲动，闻着越来越浓郁的信息素，抓住白涂的手问道：“你没事吧？为什么不来我办公室？”  
“……你松开我！”白涂无力的甩了甩手，意识有点模糊，本来以为是感冒，结果身体有种说不出的难过，尤其进了电梯之后，闻到山君身上独有的清酒一样的味道，他身子甚至有些发软，他才想起来，他可能是发情期到了。  
“白涂，你发情了……”山君闻着白涂身上越来越浓郁的花草香，有些把持不住的噙住了白涂的嘴。  
白涂想推开山君，但唇舌缠绕中他感觉自己被那股熟悉的清酒的味道围绕，不禁觉得有些舒服，甚至发出了一丝呻吟。  
山君不敢深入，想着还在电梯里，按了地下车库一层，二话不说打横抱起白涂，走向自己的车。  
“唔，我要生小兔子……”白涂勾着山君的脖子胡乱蹭着，神智全无，全靠信息素认人，“小兔子。小兔子……”  
“嘶——”山君一路忍着，终于到了自己的车前，打开后车门把白涂丢上去，自己也爬进去，二话不说就开始啃白涂的嘴。  
“生小兔子？”山君一吻结束，看着身下已经露出兔耳朵的白涂。  
“嗯！要生小兔子！生好多好多小兔子！”白涂感觉自己像被清酒灌醉了一样，想都不想就答着山君。  
山君深吸一口气，默默顶着一顶早就搭好的帐篷忍着问白涂，“和谁生？”  
白涂不满的又蹭了蹭身上的大酒罐子，一脸委屈，“不知道，就是想生小兔子！”  
山君忍着生理冲动不理他，翻身就要走，“再问你一遍，和谁生小兔子？”  
“唔，我的小媳妇儿……”白涂不高兴的嘟着嘴，红红的眼睛就要流出泪来，“我的小媳妇儿和我生小兔子……”  
“谁是小媳妇儿？”  
白涂努力回忆着自己小媳妇儿的名字，小声嘟哝，“山居……”  
“嗯？”山君挑眉。  
“山君……山君……会帮我舔毛的小媳妇儿……后来他不要我了，呜……”  
“你个Omega哪儿来的媳妇儿？”山君逗他。  
白涂泪都要落下来了，用自己的腰不停地蹭着山君，本能的靠近熟悉的令他从充满安全感信息素，“我不管，山君就是我的小媳妇儿，呜呜呜……”  
白涂说着就哭起来了。  
“嘶——乖，不哭，老实点儿……你的小媳妇儿在这儿呢，你不是说还要娶我吗？”

8.  
山君觉得把持不住了，但是又不能在这里办了这只蠢兔子，没有彻底标记怎么都这么粘人。  
他用所剩无几的理智，默默打开个人终端，调取了白涂入职登记表上的紧急联系人号码就拨过去了。  
“喂？谁啊，等下啊，等一分钟，就好了。”  
电话那边传来了一阵稀索的声音，接着是一阵娇嗔，山君眉头一皱，刚打算挂电话，对面的男人又开始讲话了。  
“嘿！还在吗？刚刚在做兔子日常的繁殖运动！”  
感觉三观有些刷新的山君咳了一声，开口道：“白涂发情了。”  
“草！我的宝贝儿小十怎么发情了？！”  
“啥？！那你是谁？！”  
电话那边传来两个慌张的声音。  
“我是山君。”  
爸爸大怒：“我管你山君空君海君，你他妈离我儿子远点儿！我家小十在哪儿？抑制剂打了吗？”  
妈妈思考了一下：“山君？你是不是那个白虎Alpha？”  
“对，我就是那个Alpha。白涂小时候说要娶我的，还天天和我睡觉，现在我要标记他，你们……”  
“哦，那随便那随便，小十比较娇气，你温柔点儿。”爸爸瞬间了然，语气随意了起来。  
这时白涂缠上来，胡乱的吻起身上压着自己的人，“山君，小媳妇儿，我好难受，你别跑了，要生小兔子，呜呜呜……”  
“乖小十！加油生小兔子！爸爸妈妈支持你！”爸妈欣慰的抹了把泪立即挂断了电话，混蛋Alpha小时候偷偷给小十做了那么多临时标记，导致小十对其他信息素没兴趣，现在小十终于发情了，还不赶紧送出去。  
山君的个人终端传出嘟嘟声，他无奈的甩甩手，个人终端灭了。  
“白涂，小兔子，这不是我要吃你啊，你和你爸妈都同意了的。”

9.  
“唔，山君，小媳妇儿，快来生小兔兔……”  
白涂闹了一路，山君连抱带扛的总算把他弄到了床上，花草的芬芳早就弥漫的到处都是了，和着清酒醉人的香气，山君关上门，往个人终端发了条消息，把所有电子设备全部关掉，丢到了柜子里。  
处理掉一切会打扰到白涂发情期的东西，山君回到卧室，看到眼前正在自亵的小兔子，心肝儿都颤了颤。  
只见小兔子自己不知何时半褪下衣物，裸露着得小腹和乳尖挺立着，整个人向上弓着身子，白洁的皮肤蒙上一层暧昧的粉红。白涂一手沾着自己刚射过的精液，撸动着自己已经被套弄得开始发红的分身，另一只手揉捏着自己粉嫩的乳尖，觉得不够又悄悄的去探自己身后早就溢出汁液瘙痒难耐的那处，又害怕的不敢进入。兔子耳朵早就立的直直的不停地颤抖着，身后小小的绒球尾巴更是耸动个不停，他哭腔不止地喊着渴望标记自己Alpha的名字，“山君，山君，呜哈，你去哪儿了，我好难受，呜……你怎么又不见了……”  
“嗯！山君！小十又要去了！”  
“山君，呜呜呜，你怎么还不回来，小十错了再也不变成兔兔乱跑了……”  
山君低声咒骂了两句，没想到自己的小兔子这么的……浪？……  
山君看着又一次吐出精液的疲软的小兔茎，内心感叹着小兔子的速度，忍不住扑上去，野兽的直觉与占有欲让他开始放肆的对着身下的小兔子开始攻城略地。  
“小十，小兔子，兔兔，”，山君呼唤着白涂，不停舔舐着白涂脖子上的腺体，“白涂……”  
白涂不理，哼哼唧唧的自言自语，“你不是山君，山君不叫我这些，你走开，你这个坏Alpha，和山君味道一样我也不从你。”说着就用兔兔拳软软的砸过去。  
山君都要憋坏了，只想听到白涂亲口说出那句话，“哥哥，听话，我想标记你……”  
白涂终于不再捣乱，迷乱的看着眼前的人，“坏山君，你怎么还不标记哥哥，哥哥我快疯了……”  
终于听到这句话，山君也不再保留，咬破白涂的腺体，几乎没有任何迟疑的闯入了白涂的后穴。  
“啊！——”白涂猛地瞪大眼睛，发出一声悲鸣，尽管后穴早已被湿润但突然被巨大的异物侵入的感觉着实不好受，“疼，好疼，呜……”  
“哥哥最棒了，整个都吃进去了，”，山君鬓角渗出一丝细汗，也有些难忍，他干脆将白涂的臀部微抬，一手将白涂的双臂垫在白涂颈下强迫他的小兔子抬起头，一手掐住白涂嫩嫩的臀肉，“哥哥你看，吃的一点都不剩。”  
白涂身体止不住的抽搐着，小舌微吐，两眼翻着，显然又被搞射了小腹上沾满了花草的香气，山君兴奋的抽送起来，发出舒服的喟叹。  
“哥哥不愧是小兔子，哥哥猜猜我射之前哥哥能射几次呢？”  
山君俯下身含住白涂伸在外面微颤的软舌，身下动作幅度一点点变大，交合的地方发出“噗滋噗滋”的声响。白涂无意识的挂在山君身上承受着他一波比一波猛烈的攻势，嘴被堵得死死的，吻得口水顺着脖子往下流到床上，大脑几乎要缺氧，只有嗓子和鼻腔能发勉强出欢愉的嗯哼声。  
不知过了多久，白涂觉得自己好像快要被自己的小媳妇儿折腾死了，山君才松口，转而咬住白涂的脖子，像个猫科动物一样，蓝色的竖瞳微眯，加快了身下的动作。  
“呜哈——啊啊啊，山君，要死了，这样生小兔子会死的，呜啊！”白涂的红眼哭的肿起，不停地向身上的大猫求饶。  
终于一声低吼，身上的大猫总算把自己的精华注入了小兔子的生殖腔内，松开被咬的红肿的小兔子的皮肤，山君抱着身下的白涂，轻轻地舔着他短短的兔耳朵，眯着竖瞳满肚子坏水地笑着问白涂，“好哥哥，你真棒，但是我的结还在你的体内，看来要等到你发情期结束才能拔出来了……”  
“呜，不要，这样生小兔子我会死的，不要……”白涂哭着求饶，身体却诚实的迎合着山君。  
“乖哥哥，这样生出来的小兔子才健康，哥哥你不想要健康的兔宝宝吗？”山君轻轻捧起白涂的脸，竖瞳放大，诚恳可怜的让白涂看着自己。  
白涂不知道猫科动物放大瞳孔也有看猎物的意思，看着山君的样子，忍不住动了动小屁股，“健康的兔宝宝……要……山君，继续……”  
“嘶”了一声，山君又在白涂里面硬了。  
自己家小兔子怎么这么好骗。  
山君再次埋下头欺负起了白涂。

10.  
可怜的白涂小兔子还没缓过来，整个人被山君翻过来侧躺着按在床上，兔耳朵不舒服的半耷拉着，扭动着身体抗议着，但是扭了两下之后小兔子的声音又变得撩人起来。  
“唔，嗯，山君，小十哥哥的耳朵，啊哈……”  
“耳朵？”山君将白涂的一条腿放在自己的肩上，又啃又咬又舔。  
“嗯！耳朵，嗯！”白涂刚开口，山君就又在他的体内动了起来，“啊，兔兔耳朵，介样，不苏胡。”  
山君俯身吻向白涂的耳朵，接着男人有些低哑的嗓音在他的耳边响起。  
“小十哥哥……我喜欢你。”  
“唔，我也，喜欢，山君。”

11.  
白涂清醒过来的时候整个人都是懵圈的。  
他好像是突然就进入发情期了。  
然后突然就被一股信息素包围了。  
然后稀里糊涂的就被做了标记。  
还渡过了发情期，不停地向对方要求要……生小兔子？  
白涂彻底凌乱了。  
山君……山君……  
他隐约记得这么一个名字，听朋友说自己醉酒就会提这么个人，却没想到是山总……  
玛丽苏都不敢这么写。  
白涂摸着自己的小腹陷入了沉思。  
不会真的有崽吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 后面是婚后怀孕发情，但是还没写完，角色已经崩塌了，等写完再发orz  
叫我咕咕咕5！


End file.
